Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{11}-3\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {11\dfrac{1}{11}} - {3\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{2}{22}}-{3\dfrac{11}{22}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{2}{22}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{22}{22} + \dfrac{2}{22}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{24}{22}}-{3\dfrac{11}{22}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{24}{22}} - {3} - {\dfrac{11}{22}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {3} + {\dfrac{24}{22}} - {\dfrac{11}{22}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{24}{22}} - {\dfrac{11}{22}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{13}{22}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{13}{22}$